Impulse (Bart Allen)
Bartholomew "Bart" Allen is the son of Don Allen and Meloni Thawne, and grandson of Barry Allen, the second Flash. He has used the code names of Impulse, Kid Flash, and Flash. His cousin is XS, his clone is Inertia, and his half-brother is the second Captain Boomerang. Shortly after Bart's birth, his family was attacked by Professor Zoom and wound up stranded on Earth-247. He was born a speedster with a high metabolism and aged at hyperspeed, so that when he was two years old he appeared to be twelve. President Thawne had Don and Dawn killed, and the Dominators captured Bart. He was raised in a virtual reality environment due to his acceleratd aging. To prevent him from prematurely dying of old age, his grandmother Iris West took him back to the twentieth century where Wally West could teach him to control his speed. With his aging problem solved, Bart moved in with Max Mercury and began attending high school. He was one of the founding members of Young Justice. He later became Kid Flash, after a knee injury, and joined the new Teen Titans. He was aged four years to young adulthood and became the New Flash, and sacrificed himself to stop the Rogues. During Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds, Bart was resurrected as a teenager and took back the identity of Kid Flash. He returned to the present alongside Superboy. Powers and Abilities * Speed Force Conduit: Bart possesses a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As a conduit of the Speed Force, all aspects of Bart's physiology are accelerated and enhanced. ** Superhuman Speed: Bart is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Bart possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. ** Superhuman Agility: Bart's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speed. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bart's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** Speed Force Aura: Bart's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects him and anyone who is running with or carried by him from the rigorous effects of using his speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to his protective Speed Force aura, Bart is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. ** Accelerated Healing: Bart is able to rapidly regenerate from injuries at rates much quicker than any normal human. ** Dimensional Travel: By running fast enough, Bart is capable of entering and exiting the Speed Force with ease. ** Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Speed Force, Bart's body generates large amounts of the electrical energy that he draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. *** Electro-Blast: Bart is able to project powerful arcs of Speed Force lightning. *** Healing: On occasional instances, Bart has been shown to heal others, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. ** Molecular Acceleration: Bart can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. As he does that to a high enough degree he causes things to explode. *** Intangibility: By accelerating his molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Bart can make his body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through him. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, he can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. ** Shock-Wave Generation: Bart has learned to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves by just the clap of his hands. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Bart enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. ** Time-Travel: Like most Speed-Force users, Bart can use his speed to travel throughout the time stream. ** Vortex Creations: By rotating his arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Bart can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. Category:DC Category:Comics Category:Males Category:Future Generations Category:Flash Family